Eins, Dos, Trois
by Draw-a-Circle-Hetalian
Summary: These are three short stories about the Bad Touch Trio! They want to cheer you up and hook up with them! Reader x Trio


**Finally writing for the trio! YEAH!**

* * *

Eins, Dos, Trois

Bad Friends Trio x Reader

Prussia

"_! Oi! Get up frau!" You sighed and rolled over in bed. Gilbert was such a mean person. He had a huge ego too. He was still your best friend though.

"Nein! I want mein bruder!" You shouted and pulled the blanket closer to you. You wanted Ludwig, he was far from here though. He was with Italy at war and you were scared. What if he didn't come back? What would Gilbert do? What would you do?

"Fräulein." The door opened quietly and you braced to be picked up and tossed over Gil's shoulder. You weren't. He patted your back and lifted you into his lap. He sounded sad, he had been trying to cheer you up when Luddy left.

"Frau, Zhis isn't zhe time. Ludvig isn't here." He said and mumbled something about unawesomeness.

" I made you something Frau." Prussia smirked and lifted you out of his lap. It was a poorly made heart, with the words 'awesome is me' in the center. He looked proud, and you couldn't help but smile too.

"Ludvig says you like hearts. So I made you this, Liebling." He whispered. You looked up into his ruby red eyes.

"Ich liebe dich." You whispered back in response he took your hand and dragged you out of bed.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He answered a big smile on his face," now to the park!"

"Nein!"

Spain

"Chicá!" You turned around and saw a flash of light before you fell to the ground. The person who sent you to the ground smelled of churros and tomatoes. He was defiantly the love able Spaniard. The green eyed, brown haired boy was the sweetest thing you had ever met. He could be weird at times, like when he mentioned his pirate days, or when he on a tomato diet for a week.

"Tonio! Where have you been?" You asked hugging him back, he laughed and sat up pulling you with him. You both were in the middle of the airport. He didn't seem to mind and you didn't either.

"Chicá, I've missed you! Ah, I was just talking to Lovi, we couldn't find you in the crowd." Antonia pulled his fingers through your (h/c) hair. You blushed and turned to find Lovino Vargas, a smirk danced across his face. He didn't smirk often, so this was different to you.

"Why's Lovino smiling? What did you do?" You warn as Antonio wraps his arms around your waist.

"Eso es por lo que significa, mi amor. Nunca haría nada malo!"Antonio shouted. You were horrible at Spanish so just shook it off.

"Mia amore!" Lovino hissed as if Antonio hand pronounced it wrong.

"Mi amor!"

You leaned over and kissed Antonio's lips gently and stood up.

"Te amo, mi Toni ~" You skipped of to get his luggage

"TI amo, Idiota!"

"Seguro, Lovino!" Spain shouted as he ran after you.

France

"Pervert."

"Creep."

"Dummfopf." Prussia interrupted your conversation with Francis.

"Mon ami, ne question ce beau visage!" Francis flipped his hair and Gil hit him in the head.

"Aïe, qui fait mal mon ami !" Francis whined as he held his head and dramatically rolled across the floor. You rolled your eyes and turned to Spain. You happened to trust him the most out of this group,even though he had his moments as well.

"Antonio?" You asked and his head shot up a big smile on his face.

"Yes, what's up Chicá?"you blushed and looked down. He immediately stood and dragged you out of the room. Francis and Gilbert continued to fight. They didn't even notice! You sighed and Toni looked at you his big green eyes capturing your (e/c) eyes. His seemed to glimmer and dance making you smile.

"Is it what I think chicá?" He asked resting his head in his hands as you both sat at the kitchen counter. You nodded as he snapped you out of your day dream.

"Geez, chicá! Just tell him already!" Antonio laughed different from his classic 'fusosososo'.

"Tell who what Frau?" Gilbert and Francis stood in the doorway, Gil tugging on Francis' hair.

"Ah! Mi amigos, Gil lets leave! Good luck chicá!" Antonio dragged Gilbert out the door leaving you with the perverted Frenchman.

"What? Tell me what?" Francis lifted you into his lap, and pulled his fingers through your hair.

"You know I suck at other languages," you began as a blush scattered your face,"Je t'aime!" You closed your eyes and felt a warm presence on your lips.

"Votre droit que sucer, mais je t'aime trop !" Francis laughed and so did you. He kissed your nose and the rest of the trio fell out of the living room.

"We swear we wern't listening!" They shouted.


End file.
